1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end member employed for a process cartridge and a process cartridge which are used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
Here, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording material using an electrophotographic image formation process. Examples of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (laser beam printer, LED printer or the like), a facsimile machine and a word processor or the like.
The process cartridge contains integrally an electrophotographic photosensitive member and charging means, developing means or cleaning means, and is detachably mountable relative to a main assembly of the image forming apparatus. It may integrally contain the electrophotographic photosensitive member and at least one of the charging means, the developing means and the cleaning means. As another example, it may contain the electrophotographic photosensitive member and at least the developing means.
2. Related Background Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process, the process cartridge is used. The cartridge which contains the electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means actable on the electrophotographic photosensitive member. The cartridge is detachably mountable as a unit to a main assembly of the image forming apparatus (process cartridge type). With this process cartridge, the maintenance of the apparatus can be carried out by the user without depending on a serviceman. Therefore, the process cartridge is now widely used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
Such a process cartridge is integrally provided with a toner frame having a toner chamber containing developer (toner) and a developing frame containing a developing member, and a toner seal member for sealing the toner until the process cartridge begins to be used. The toner seal member is provided between the toner frame and the developing frame. Both of the frames are connected to a drum frame for supporting an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Here, some of the toner seal members are fixed to a handle member integrally molded on the toner frame by fixing means, such as an adhesive double coated tape. A part of the handle member integrally molded on the toner frame has a notched portion that can be easily bent and cut by a user. The user bends and cuts the notched portion of the handle member and pulls off the handle member, and thereby the toner seal member is unsealed.